


under the mistletoe

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mistletoe, kree getting terran traditions mostly wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: In the Lighthouse, Kasius digs up some old Terran traditions.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	under the mistletoe

Sinara watches Kasius puttering around his little greenhouse, collecting baskets of mistletoe. He’s been at it for a while, happily humming to himself. Oddly enough, exile suits him, she thinks. His family not breathing down his neck does him a world of good. His botany projects aren’t questioned or sneered at, for one thing.

She takes the filled basket he holds out to her. She cocks her head with a grin.“You sure that’s enough mistletoe?”

“Just about,”Kasius jokes back and kisses her cheek.

“Weren’t you supposed to kiss under mistletoe, not just vaguely near it?”Sinara asks.

“I’ll try to remember that.” He kisses her cheek again anyway.“You’re just very kissable, dear.”

Another kiss to her cheek, then one to her temple, and a third to the tip of her nose. She ought to protest more than just wrinkling her nose and biting back the surprisingly overwhelming urge to giggle. But he’s already playing with her hair and joking - at least she hopes he’s joking - about braiding some mistletoe into it, so he can have his mistletoe kisses whenever he pleases.

He’s relaxed in a way he rarely was back in Hala.

He’s gotten more openly touchy-feely in exile, too. She can’t fault him for it when it makes her all warm and fluttery, as ridiculous as it makes her feel at the same time. She’s started to let the boundaries of their arrangement blur more and more; she can’t bring herself to set them again.

It’s hard to be all too serious when he’s dug up tidbits about the Terran’s old holiday, the one called Christmas, and started bringing the festive season to life on the Kree floors.

There’s eggnog and mistletoe and colourful lights, though they forewent imagery of the deity at the centre of those Terran celebrations: San de Claas, a strange creature that, for all Kasius could tell, had been able to fly and had antlers.

“Perhaps a fertility god,”Kasius mused, once he had found out about mistletoe and the traditionally required kisses.“There is talk of him bringing good children. It was a little unclear.”

Whatever San de Claas had been supposed to bless them with, the Terrans have no real concept of the festivities any longer. The Kree, on the other hand, have a lot of fun with the silly Terran rituals.

It may all be a little enhanced by the general uneventfulness of life in exile and partly fueled by copious amounts of eggnog and spiked punch, but there is much joking and laughter and more than a few kisses exchanged under the mistletoe bundles Kasius had the servitors spread around the floors.

Sinara is careful not to find herself too close to the decorations with anyone but Kasius; she’s pleased to note he does the same. Even though they haven’t spoken about the shift in their relationship and she’d rather keep it that way, she would hate for him to go around kissing other people. Even if it’s just for a laugh.

It’s not until a moment of inattention in sparring brings her underneath a sprig of mistletoe with Rhiall and the other woman freezes that Sinara realises she’s not the only one to have taken note of Kasius’ behaviour.

The soldier’s eyes flick up to the mistletoe, back to Sinara, and then over to the other training pairs, a few of whom have stopped to watch. She wonders who of them might be reporting back to the Emperor, wonders if it wouldn’t be smarter to just kiss Rhiall and not lend any more credence to the rumours undoubtedly circulating about her and Kasius.

She doesn’t have time to get to a decision, an arm winding around her waist and pulling her back. There’s only one person in the Lighthouse who’d dare grab her like this.

She twists around to face him, a taunt ready on her lips, only to be interrupted by Kasius kissing her, long and deep and far too familiar for it to be passed of as just the mistletoe lark everyone else engages in. She melts into it anyway. It’s not like they can get any more exiled than they already are, even if word gets back to the capital.

“You’ve made your point,”she says when they break apart. She does not step out of his personal space.

“I’m not making a point,”he says. His smug look over her shoulder puts the lie to his words but she doesn’t call him on it because he’s already leaning in for another kiss, much shorter this time. Much sweeter, too. Rather ridiculously, she feels her cheeks flush.

“Are you done with training?”he asks.“Because I have your Christmas present back in our quarters, if you’d like to unpack it.”

She’s very aware of the eyes following them as they leave the gym.

“You didn’t say I was supposed to get you a present,”Sinara says. She tries to sound disgruntled but the casual way he said ‘our’ distracts her from his oversight.

He waves it off, claiming she needn’t get him anything but the pleasure of her company. She rolls her eyes and slides her hand into his as they walk, just to try it. Their fingers fit together well.

There might still be time to bribe someone to add a poetry book to their next shipment of supplies. Kasius is always delighted with poems, even if only to critique them. Or maybe a new shirt, something in whatever style is now fashionable in the capital. She’s not sure what might be more in the Christmas spirit. Gifts can apparently range from coal to gold and myrrh. It seems like the sort of presents Terrans would give; they are generally quite strange creatures.

But maybe it just means she ought not to concern herself with what might be in the Christmas spirit. She can just figure out what gift she’ll get for Kasius in the morning. Afterall, they are only on the first of eight nights of Christmas. They haven’t even lit the tree yet. It’ll be a pity to burn it, after all the pain Kasius took in decorating it just right, but tradition is tradition.

“There’s seven more gifts,”Kasius says as he hands her a small, flat parcel.“This is only a little something to start out with.”

One gift for each of the eight days. There go her plans of catching up…

She opens the box and cocks her head to the side when she catches sight of the sheer, lacey garment.“So is San De Claus a fertility deity, then?”

Maybe there’s another tradition behind this gift, like kissing under mistletoe.

“Still not entirely certain,”Kasius admits.“I just thought you might like these.”

Before she can ask just when she ever gave any indication that she cares about what sort of underwear she wears, he already adds,“Take a closer look, darling.”

She does, a smile spreading across her face when she spots the tiny, artificial sprig of mistletoe attached right in the middle of the panties’ waistband.

She’s not sure how the next seven nights of presents are supposed to outshine this one, spent with her legs thrown over his shoulders and her fingers curled into the sheets.

She’s all too happy to let him attempt it.


End file.
